Beyond the Smile
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! Here it is finally! Sequel to Guess I Forgot to Smile. The thief is back, but she's a newsie now. What happens next? Read and find out!
1. Chapter One: Scared Hands

A/N-I know you guys missed me! To be truthfully honest, I missed me. I missed the reviews, and everything else that came with the wonders of being a ff.net author. I'll be honest with you guys, the reason why there was no updation or reviews from me is because I foolishly gave up all ff.net related things for lent. But being the idiot that I am, I decided that like the day before lent started so I didn't have any time to tell you guys. But I'm back with a sequel! Yes, a sequel! See, I am good to my word. I said I was gonna write a sequel and here it is, a sequel! It feels so good to be back, writing and back in touch with my boys *huggles her newsie dolls* I missed you guys so much *begins to tear up* it's all so touching! Ok, I'm done with the sappy stuff. Now, what I know you guys have been waiting for for like 1 ½ months...  
  
BEYOND THE SMILE: SEQUEL TO GUESS I FORGOT TO SMILE  
  
CHAPTER ONE: SCARED HANDS  
  
Ever since that fateful night, Aurora Capone found herself returning to the roof to think, embracing the cool nights air, the view of the city, and the escape from the noisy, crowded warehouse below her. A slight breeze ruffled her long black hair this night as she sat on the edge, rubbing her fingers along a scar across her left palm. Aurora was lost in her own little world of memories and didn't hear the door creak open or the footsteps softly approaching her.  
  
"Mind if I join you'se?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Aurora jumped a little from her seat, and turned her head to see Spot Conlon, in all his glory, his stormy eyes peering down at her in a longing way that she didn't notice and his sandy hair being ruffled by the breeze, standing above her.  
  
"It's a free country. Go ahead" Spot set himself down next to Aurora and an awkward silence engulfed the two. It had been like that ever since Spot had won the bet. Spot Conlon, the infamous ladies man who never shut up, who could charm a girl into thinking that she was the queen of England, just couldn't talk around Aurora anymore. Was he intimidated by her? It was hard to say, but he certainly clammed up around her, as did she. Aurora's eyes diverted to the street below her, her mind wandering to that night, a week ago, when she was alone on the roof with Spot, much like this night. As much as she would like to deny, she now sometimes found herself wishing to be back in Spot's embrace, to feel his hand lightly on her face again, his heart beating with hers, and his lips pursed gently on hers. For the past six years, all Aurora had was Fist, who was like a brother to her, and Black Fist. Now it seemed she had the newsies, and Spot too. And for some reason, having them meant a lot to her.  
  
"How goes da sellin?" Spot asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Good" she replied with a nod. He nodded too and looked at his hands.  
  
"Ya enjoyin livin honestly?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"It's different" Aurora said with a slight laugh and a small, barely seen smile. Even though, Spot had given her strength to smile again, Aurora was still a bit wary about smiling, and would only smile when she was around Spot. "It takes gettin used ta."  
  
"I wouldn't know" he said, grin still on his face. Aurora nodded, and went back to rubbing the scar on her palm, a nervous habit of hers. Spot noticed her movement out of the corner of his eyes and out of curiosity, grabbed her hand, turning it palm side up. Aurora's eyes widened as he did this, and she tried to pull her hand back but Spot's grip on her wrist was too strong for her to break free. He grabbed her right hand at this time, causing Aurora to flinch, also turning it palm side up, revealing another scar, almost identical to the one on her left palm. Wordlessly, he pushed up the sleeve of her right arm, exposing the tattoo of a black fist on her upper bicep. Aurora quickly looked away from him, sensing his growing anger.  
  
"Why didn't ya say?" he demanded fiercely, clearly upset from his new discovery.  
  
"It wasn't important" she said sharply, pushing her shirt sleeve back down.  
  
"Wasn't important?!?" he exclaimed. "I didn't know you'se weah one of dem" he said, putting emphasis on the 'dem'.  
  
"And what if ya did?" she shot back. "Would it have made a difference?"  
  
"Yes" he replied. "I didn't question how ya knew him, I jus accepted da fact dat ya did. It didn't occur ta me..." his voice trailed off, and Aurora turned on him.  
  
"Jus cause I'm a goil, right?" she demanded. "Well what if I weah ta tell you'se which of yoah boys ah membah's too, huh? Would ya treat dem da same? Did ya treat dem da same when you'se found out?"  
  
"Of coise I didn't" Spot snapped back. "It was theah choice. I can't prevent my boys from doin what dey decided ta do."  
  
"Well ya couldn't have stopped me" Aurora exclaimed fiercely. "It was six yeahs ago!"  
  
"But I coulda turned ya back ta Fist and had him deal wit ya. I jus thought you'se weah anothah common street thief."  
  
"Well I'm not, ok?" Aurora pushed her hair out of her face, in an angry manner. "Now what?"  
  
"Go back ta wheah ya belong" he spat out, refusing to look at her. "Go back ta da Black Fist. I don need you'se heah."  
  
"Ya don undahstand Spot!" Aurora protested. "I was only ten yeahs old, and I had no wheah ta go. Fist took me in, protected me, took caeah of me, loved me like he might a lil sistah. He was da foist person ta evah show me love, even if it was jus in da brotherly sense." Aurora held up her right palm and thrust it in Spot's face. "Dis is from my pledge of loyalty, on my initiation night, to Fist, as a leadah, and ta Black Fist in general." Aurora held up her left hand at this time, exposing the scar on her palm. "This is from latah dat night when Fist promised ta protect me forevah. When we became blood siblings."  
  
"So?" Spot spat. "I don caeah. Ya shoulda told me ya weah bound ta him, ya weah bound ta da gang. It woulda been nice ta know."  
  
"I hadn't associated wit dem foah seven months when ya caught me Spot" she stated plainly. "I had ta be on my own foah some time. I don do da stuff dey do. I don go around beatin up people who insult us, or workin da streets foah gang money. I'm one of dem, but I'm not" Spot let out a sigh.  
  
"I had a heard enough time learnin ta trust a thief" he looked up at Aurora, his cold eyes filled with betrayal. "But I did. I finally did. And look wheah it took us. Foah da past week, I could call you'se a friend. But friends, dey tell each othah things."  
  
"Oh do dey?" Aurora shot back. "Den what's yoah real name Spot Conlon? Wheah ah ya from? Why ah ya heah? If friends tell each othah things, how come I don know da answers ta does questions? I'm allowed ta keep secrets foah whatevah reasons I have Spot, as ah you'se."  
  
"Fuck you" Spot said plainly with passion. "How dare ya bring dat up."  
  
"How dare you'se" Aurora shot back, jumping up from the edge. "You'se barge up heah and accuse me of who knows what. I don even know what yoah ovah reactin about. Why ah ya mad at me?"  
  
"I'm mad cause ya didn't tell me da truth."  
  
"Well lemee tell ya now Spot, if dat's what ya want. I am a membah of Black Fist, one of the most notorious gangs in Brooklyn, Fist's, the leadah of dat gang, blood sistah, and a thief. But I'm moah den jus dat. I'm a newsie too. And I can be all of does at da same time. Can you'se handle it Spot? Can you'se accept it?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he muttered, looking at the street bellow.  
  
"Not really" Aurora said in a lighter tone, sitting back down besides him. "If I had known it meant so much ta you'se, I woulda said something" Spot nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I jus wish I had known..." he let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry" Aurora apologized and Spot patted her hand gently.  
  
"We all have ouah peeves. Mine is dat I like ta know what people, especially my newsies ah involved in. I already know which of my newsies ah membahs of what gangs. It's a rule dat dey tell me, and dat rule applies ta you'se too. Don let it happen again" with that, Spot got up and left the roof.  
  
"Who woulda thought" Aurora muttered to herself. "A scar could cause me so much trouble."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N-just a quick addition/note. I was thinking, there are lots of stories out there that take place in the time of the newsies, in modern day, some future, and a good number of time travel. Then it hit me, what if I put the newsies and all the oc's in a different time period. Like say, oh I dunno, the 50's? Does that sound good to you guys? I'd really like your input...along with tons of reviews!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Smitten? I think so!

A/N-wow. It does feel good to be back! I'm so happy to get so wonderful reviews from you, it feels good to be missed. Hmmm, cameos you say? Will there be cameos? I don't know for suure, BUT I'm gonna consider it. Maybe there will be cameos, whoo knows! Oh, I'm so cruel aren't I? So what is this story going to be about you ask? Now, I couldn't tell you that, that would spoil everything! Goodness *shakes head*. However, there will be some past of Aurora and her involvement in Black Fist and what her role in Black Fist. Of course, there's gonna be other stuff(pssst! Hope you guys didn't forget about the bet...that IS what the last story was based on...*sigh* don't forget the bet!). Uh...uh.... I have suddenly run out of things to say. A shock, I know. But good news because that means...  
  
CHAPTER TWO: SMITTEN? I THINK SO!  
  
Spot sat on his bed in his room, feeling like a complete and utter idiot. He had let his stubborn, nosy, stuck-up, egotistical leader traits get the best of him up on the roof when he really shouldn't have. Maybe if it were someone else, he would have handled the situation differently. But it always seemed that when he was around Aurora he had to show her up. It was as if he was trying to win her attention, and impress her, the girl who had told him exactly what he wanted in a girl and the girl who he knew wouldn't be impressed by him acting like a jerk. A knock on the door interrupted his profound thoughts and he let out an irritated sigh.  
  
"Who is it?" he mumbled with irritation in his voice, half-expecting it to be Aurora.  
  
"Jazz" a female voice replied softly. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah" he said with another sigh, but this one was a sigh of relief. A short girl, with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes stepped almost timidly into the room. After closing the door gently behind her, she stood in the middle of the room facing Spot, wringing her hands together anxiously.  
  
"I wanted ta talk ta you'se" she said softly. Spot gave a nod, indicating for her to continue. "Well..." she said with a twist of her hands. "It's jus dat...I don know how ta say dis. I mean ask dis."  
  
"Yes...?" Spot prompted patiently, glad to have his mind off the previous incident.  
  
"Maybe it's dat I think you'll get mad so I'm askin yoah permission" Jazz continued on with a little struggle. "I...uh...was wonderin if it would be alright wit you'se if I weah ta move ta da Manhattan borough?"  
  
"Why would ya want ta do dat?" Spot asked in a gentle manner. He knew that Jazz was one of the more delicate newsie girls in Brooklyn, and he would always try to be gentle and patient when dealing with her, leaving behind his impatient and cocky side.  
  
"I...uh...it's cause of Race. I wanna be closah ta him" she finally admitted, her tan cheeks flushing red from embarrassment of admitting the fact.  
  
"I didn't know anythin was goin on between you'se two" Spot said honestly, thinking back to the party when Race had introduced him to Cheers, with a small grin. Race sure seemed to go through the girls quickly. A chuckle escaped his lips and he looked up to see Jazz looking a little aghast at his reaction. "It's not you'se...theah's somethin goin on between da two of you'se?" he prompted.  
  
"Well...it jus stahted."  
  
"So yoah gonna move ta Manhattan foah a barely existent relationship" Spot clarified.  
  
"NO!" Jazz exclaimed passionately, and quite loudly for the meek girl, much to Spot's surprise for he didn't know that Jazz could speak that loudly. "It's a real relationship" she said in a softer tone. "I can feel it."  
  
"Jazz..." Spot said in a soft voice, for him that is. "Come heah" Jazz hesitantly made her way over to the bed. Spot patted the spot next to him and she awkwardly took a seat. In a big brother like manner, even though Spot was a only six months older than her, he put his arm over her shoulder. "Now, I'm not gonna say no, cause it's solely yoah decision what ya do. But, think about what yoah doin foist. Ah ya shoah dat dis is da right thing ta do?" Without giving it much thought, Jazz quickly nodded her head, and Spot sighed. "Alright den, go. But please be caeahful Jazz" he warned. "I don wanna see ya gettin yoahself hoit."  
  
"Oh thank you'se Spot!" she exclaimed, giving him a small hug and then jumping up from the bed. "Thanks!" Cheerfully, she bounced out of his room and Spot shook his head to himself before the full force of what had just happened hit him in the face. How could he be so kind and understanding with jazz when he had pushed Aurora aside, barely giving her the time of day to explain herself, and then when she presented a logical explanation he didn't accept it. Why had he given Jazz permission to leave, a do something that might not be the best thing to do and not entirely in her best interest, and yelled at Aurora for a decision she had made six years ago in her own best interest at the time. Without giving any more time to the thought, Spot got up from the bed, knowing just was it was he had to do to set things right. He was reaching for the doorknob just as the door swung open, smacking Spot right in the face.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed in pain, opening his eyes to see a very pissed off Aurora in front of him. "Haven't you'se evah hoid of knocking?"  
  
"Why should I?" she shot back. "Anyway, I jus wanted ta let you'se know dat I'm leavin. Jus like ya asked" Aurora turned to leave but Spot grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"No" he said firmly. "Don leave. I didn't mean what I said. I thought it ovah and realized how wrong, and how much of a joik I was" when Spot admitted this, Aurora nodded her head verifying his suspicions. "I...I was gonna tell you'se I was sorry befoah I got hit in da face by a door" a small, elusive, smile crept over Aurora's face at this remark.  
  
"Well ya got what you'se desoived. A swift hit in da face by reality...and a door. Ya shouldn't have said what ya said. But ya did. Ya can't really take it back now. I've made up my mind and theah's nothin you'se can do about it ta make me stay."  
  
"You owe me" Spot pointed out. "Ya promised ta stay a newsie, give me as much respect as ya could...plus, how could we forget ouah othah bargain, which ya still have ta complete" a grin crept over Spot's lips and Aurora glared at him, before he continued. "So ya have ta stay, cause a bet is a bet" Aurora opened her mouth to interject but Spot carried on. "Plus...even if it weahn't foah dat bet, I'd still want ya ta stay."  
  
"Dammit Spot" Aurora said in defeat, a small look of relief crossing her eyes before it quickly disappeared. "You've always got me beat" she turned to walk out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Aurora" Spot said, and Aurora turned her head. "I am sorry bout what I said."  
  
"I know" she replied with a sly smile and walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Spot a little more befuddled, as she normally left him, and a little more smitten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BTW, does anyone know HTML for ff.net? I can never seem to get it to work and I need help! If you do, e-mail or IM me. And, if you didn't see the A/N at the bottom of last chap, check it out, I would love your opinions(as long as your reviews of course. Gotta love those reviews!) Thanks tons! Toodles! 


	3. Chapter Three: No One's That Heartless

**A/N**- Please don't hate me! Please!!!! I'm just been so preoccupied these past...uh...this past month. I know, it's such a long time but don't worry! I didn't forget about you guys, or desert you. It's just that time has been slipping by me recently. But, I finally found some, grabbed it and chained it into a chair so it can't escape. Muahahahaha! I'm introducing another new character into the story, and having tons of fun with this! Check out my other stories if you haven't already, updates should be coming for all. I'm in a mega good mood right now because I'm listening to Pirates of the Caribbean, PLUS, my band is playing it. Woohoo!! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...  
  
**CHAPTER THREE: NO ONE'S THAT HEARTLESS  
**  
Aurora curled herself up on her sleeping pad, her covers drawn tightly around her, yet the cold of the warehouse still seeped through the thin blanket. The truth was, and as much as Aurora wished it wasn't, if Spot had let her go, paying no heed to the bet, she wouldn't have left anyway. This warehouse had become almost like home to her the past week, and the people there had been welcoming, she felt safe. In a way, she was glad he stopped her, and made her stay. Of course, there was always him saying he wanted her to stay, but surely that didn't mean anything. After all, it was Spot Conlon, infamous ladies man, how could she trust him? A sigh escaped her lips and what Riot had said was beginning to dawn on her. "I should warn you'se..." she had said. "At one point in time, ya will like him." Well, maybe Riot was right. At this point in time, she might like Spot, but she'd get over it. Of course she'd get over it. She had to get over it.  
  
"Bandit?" a small voice interrupted her musings for the second time that night, and Aurora looked up to see Plunk, a thirteen year old newsie and member of Black Fist, with unruly black hair and shocking green eyes, standing above her.  
  
"Yeah Plunk?" she asked in a caring manner. Ever since the day she had met Plunk, a few years ago, she had taken a liking to the small boy, almost the same way Fist had taken a liking to her. A run away, like herself, Plunk turned up in Fist territory, turned out to be a pretty good scout and spy for the gang, and a funny kid too. The boy always knew the right thing to do to cheer Aurora, or anyone else for that matter, up. Of course, she didn't smile, but that signature sparkle would appear in her eyes and Plunk would know he had done something right. He had succeeded in making the ever so cold Aurora, happy, a feat not many could own up to.  
  
"I wanted ta talk wit ya" he said, sitting himself down on the pad. Aurora sat up, the raggedy blanket drawn about her like a cloak.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, it's jus dat" Punk looked up at Aurora, his green eyes wide and sad. "I did somethin bad. Somethin real bad."  
  
"What Plunk?" Aurora asked as calmly as she could, although her voice was actually shaking from shock. What could he have possibly done?  
  
"I...uh....I kinda got on Donovan's bad side."  
  
"YA WHAT?!?!?" Aurora exploded, leaping up from the pad. Plunk covered his head with his arm for protection, cowering slightly from fear.  
  
"Please, don kill me" he whimpered. He stuck his head through his arms. "I figgered I couldn't tell Fist or Spot. I thought...I thought ya could help me."  
  
"Plunk, ya dumb ass" Aurora exclaimed, staring down at the small boy. "Donovan of all people! Not only anothah gang leadah, but ya choose da gang dat we'ah at wah wit. Smaht Plunk, real smaht."  
  
"I shouldna come ta ya. I knew ya wouldn't undahstand. Ya hate me now, ya hate me..." Plunk began to blubber uncontrollably.  
  
"I don hate ya Plunk" she said firmly. "Ya shoulda gone ta Fist. I can't protect ya. Even Spot could. What did ya do??"  
  
"I...uh...I stole from his sistah's bakery in da Bronx" Plunk admitted sheepishly, his cheeks turning red from shame.  
  
"That was good Plunk" Aurora shook. "But, why'd ya come ta me?" Aurora sat down next to Plunk, awaiting an answer she already knew.  
  
"Cause, yoah da only one who's evah pissed him off and lived ta tell da tale."  
  
"Dat was five yeah's ago Plunk. Befoah I even met Fist. In fact, DAT'S how I met Fist. He's da one who saved my life" Aurora sighed. "I lived cause of Fist. Nothin I did saved me life. I did somethin stupid and I'm lucky ta be heah taday, tellin you'se about it. Ya need ta go ta Fist."  
  
"I can't. If Donovan don kill me, Fist will" Plunk stared at the scar on his hand.  
  
"What about Spot?"  
  
"He'll kill me too" Plunk began to quiver. "I'm dead" he wailed. "I'm no even foahteen and I'm already dead!!"  
  
"Shaddup" Aurora exclaimed, clamping her hand over Plunk's mouth. "Yoah not dead" cautiously she took her hand off his mouth.  
  
"I got nowheah ta go Bandit. Nowheah."  
  
"Yes, ya do" she grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "Go ta Fist. Tell him I sent ya and if he hoits ya he'll have ta answer ta me. Ya tell him dat. Donovan wouldn't dare hoit ya when yoah undah Fist's protection. Go now. Da soonah, da bettah. I bettah heah from ya once ya get theah" Aurora gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Now get outta heah" with a small shove from Aurora, Plunk jumped up and bolted away. An exasperated smile escaped from Aurora's lips, which were in a sad smile, as she fell back down onto her sleeping pad.  
  
"Well, well, well" a too familiar voice leered from above her. "The cold heahted Aurora does have a heaht aftah all" Aurora strained her eyes upward to see a smirking Spot standing above her. "Ya loin somethin new everyday."


	4. Chapter Four: Nightime Tears

**A/N**-I already know that you guys are going to murder me for this chapter. One, it's not as long as you, or I for that matter, would like it to be. Two, it'll leave you thinking what the hell is this author on? Well, when I wrote this it was 1 in the morning, so I believe lack of sleep might have been a factor. Don't worry, no more chapters like this are to come, this is a once in a life time thing that is kinda...yeah. I even considered re- writing it but then I decided I would use it to my advantage. And right now I'm laughing because I know what's coming next and you guys don't. Muahahaha! I bet now you're anxious to find out just what I have in plan for this story. Well, I'll just say it's about to take an...unexpected turn. :-D I'm so evil. I have another 8 days of school left so don't expect any sudden updates. I will try, however, to get up the next one, which I'm looking forward to writing so much, as soon as school ends. And now, the bizarre chapter!  
  
**CHAPTER FOUR: NIGHTIME TEARS**  
  
Aurora's icy gaze stayed fixed firmly upon the figure standing above her. Just how long had he been standing there? Listening in on a conversation she didn't particularly wish for him to hear. Aurora fumed to herself for a little while about how much of an asshole he was. No consideration, or respect for that matter, for people's privacy at all. He thought he was such a big shot, being leader of the Brooklyn newsies and all. He thought he could get away with anything.  
  
"Aww, I didn't angah you'se, did I?" Spot asked with a smirk, sitting on the end of the sleeping pad where Aurora's feet lay.  
  
"How long have ya been listenin?" Aurora asked through clenched teeth, determined not to look at Spot.  
  
"Long enough ta pick up some interestin facts about you'se Bandit. Like you'se been da only person known ta survive Donovan's wrath. I'd hoid stories of coise, but I had no idea dat it was you'se. And now heah ya ah, in da flesh. Yoah jus full of surprises, ahn't ya? What next? Ah ya actually da Queen of England?"  
  
"Wouldn't dat be nice" Aurora mused. "Den I could ohdah my guards ta remove ya from me sight."  
  
"Why? I thought we weah friends Aurora" Spot pouted, although Aurora's gaze never shifted from the water stain on the ceiling that she had taken a sudden liking to.  
  
"Theah ya go wit dat friends thing again" Aurora sighed. "Lemme tell ya Spot. I'm not too good wit people. I don't really have dat many friends."  
  
"Den let me be one of da honahed few."  
  
"It ain't dat easy Spot!" Aurora exclaimed, shooting up and looking Spot square in the eye. "Ya seem ta caeah about me, and dat's swell, it really is. But da thing is, I've nevah had anyone caeah foah me da way ya seem ta. Even Fist would have let me leave. But you'se...ya wanted me ta stay. Or so ya said ya did. And da truth is Spot, I don't know how ta handle dat. I don't even know if I should believe that ya really want me ta stay. Perhaps it's all jus a lie...perhaps theah's some othah reason..." Aurora trailed off, breaking eye contact with Spot, and turned her attention to the scar on her hand, which she was running her fingers over.  
  
"Stop" Spot said shortly, placing his hand over Aurora's. "Leave if ya want."  
  
"I thought..." Aurora said in shock. Was he suddenly changing his mind?  
  
"Maybe ya thought wrong" Spot snapped back, interrupting her. He removed his hand from on top of hers, this time it was he who avoiding eye contact. "Maybe I thought wrong. I thought dat liven a life ya earned might have changed you'se in some way. But I guess I was wrong. I seem ta be wrong a lot when it comes ta you'se. I thought dat maybe ya'd be able ta look beyond yoah past, and accept me as at least a friend. But as it seems, theah's a lot moah ta yoah past den I could have evah guessed. Moah then I'll probably evah know...or want ta. I don't know what it is dat happened ta make ya so suspicious of people, and so unable to trust people, but whatevah it is only you'se can change it. Foiget about da bet, it doesn't mean anythin really. Do what ya want. I was wrong ta stop ya in da foist place, and I won't evah try ta stop you'se again. I can't stop you'se, and I don't think anyone can...evah" Spot finally turned to look at Aurora, surprised to see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. No...this couldn't be. Aurora couldn't be crying. That was impossible. That just ruined everything about her that he ever believed. Did...did he do this to her?  
  
"I don't know any moah" Aurora blubbered, surprising both Spot and herself. "I thought I was protecting myself from moah hahm, by closin myself, by shelterin myself, but doin dat jus caused me ta loose someone who woulda been a true friend ta me. You. Yoah right Spot. I am a horrible, dishonest, goil who doesn't desoive ta even be sittin heah besides you'se. Look at me. I'm cryin. Last man who made me cry was Uncle Giorgio. I vowed ta nevah cry again aftah dat, I vowed ta nevah put myself in a position wheah I could get hoit. So much foah dat. And I suddenly don't know what ta do any moah. Foah da foist time in my life, I'm confused" before Aurora could stop him, Spot pulled Aurora into his arms and warmth overtook her. This was the feeling she had been longing for since that night. The feeling of being needed.  
  
"It's ok" Spot whispered into her ear, brushing her hair out of her face, and stroking her face with his hand. "It's ok."  
  
"Spot..." Aurora mumbled softly, snuggling closer to him, enjoying being held in his arms yet again.  
  
"Mmm?" he replied, still gently stroking her cheek.  
  
"I have a confession to make. Ya know when I told ya how ya needed ta be caeahed foah, needed, and loved?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, da reason why I saw it so well in you'se was because it was a look dat I saw every time I look in da mirror. You and me Spot, we both need ta be needed."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Ah ya even listenin?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevah mind" Aurora closed her eyes in defeat, resting her head in the nook under Spot's chin and soon drifting off into sleep. Spot, however, stayed awake, pondering what Aurora had just admitted to him. Of course he had been listening. He always listened, it was something he did. But now he was confused. Why had Aurora suddenly broke down in tears, confess her need to be needed? He racked his brain, going over their conversation again. He couldn't think of anything he said that would set her off, but suddenly he didn't know any more either. Sure, he was happy to be holding Aurora in his arms again, but it didn't feel right. The Aurora he held now wasn't the Aurora he was so infatuated with. Something he said had to have bothered her, something more than she admitted. He couldn't count on the fact that she would tell him what it was, because the chance that she'd wake up in this mood was slim to none. No, actually, make that no chance at all. He looked at Aurora, now sleeping peacefully in his arms. He could take her now...but no. That was wrong. Spot Conlon was beyond taking advantage of girls. That was for slime balls. Of course, he'd have to figure out what it was that made her cry. Another wager, but this time it was with himself. And perhaps...just perhaps...he could find a way to make her feel needed. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Unexpected Truth

**A/N**-YES!! I ISH DONE WITH SCHOOL!!! Halfway done with high school! Which means more time to write, and more time to update. Just wondering if any of my lovely reviewers out there are alive cause I got like one review on my last chap... thanks duck! Just a word of warning, this chapter, and the next couple, are going to involve MAJOR plot twists. I mean as twisted as a West Virginian romance but without the incest. So I advise you read carefully, no she's not dreaming and please don't kill me. I assure you I know EXACTLY what I'm doing. I'm having fun! Hmmm, this chapters not as long as I would like it to bed, and I intend for the next few chapters to be a little longer. Just keep those reviews coming! Twist time!  
  
**CHAPTER FIVE: THE UNEXPECTED TRUTH**  
  
Little did Spot know, that night would be the last time he saw Aurora for quite some time. He wasn't surprised to wake up and find that she was gone, after all last night had been bizarre and she probably need time to herself to pull herself back together and think. But after searching the warehouse from rooftop, to the docks outside Spot began to believe, and fear, that she had really listened to his advice and left...perhaps for good. Returning to his room, he smacked himself on the forehead. How stupid could he be? Yet Spot would soon find out that of all the stupid things he had done in the past week, this one was practically insignificant.  
  
The apartment building that Aurora entered was guarded by two very fierce looking Irishmen, who appeared to be in their late teens, early twenties. With a flash of both hands, however, Aurora was waved through the doors, into the lobby. One might be surprised to find the interior of the apartment appeared so well kept, but to some appearances are everything. Aurora nodded to another Irishman sitting in a large chair in front of an empty fireplace before climbing the stairs, to the sixth, and top floor. The floor had only one door, which was flanked by another two guards.  
  
"Nice ta see ya back Bandit" one smirked.  
  
"Nice ta be back" she replied as he opened the door into the apartment for her. It was a fairly large apartment, with a kitchen, sitting room, dining room, and two bedrooms, not to mention one and half bathrooms. The furnishings were all relatively fancy, with cherry oak wood furniture and some impressive looking art work hanging on the white walls. Aurora crossed into the sitting room, heading over to the window. Attached to the window was a fire-escape, leading to the very same alley that Aurora had been dragged from not too long ago.  
  
"Look who finally came crawlin back" Aurora turned from the window to see a tall, handsome, muscular Irishman standing in front of her, arms crossed across his well sculpted chest, wavy red hair brushed off to one side, and partially covering one of his vivid green eyes. The stony expression on his face broke into a grin, and he held his arms out, open. "Hey theah babe, I've missed ya."  
  
"Hey Donovan" the corner of Aurora's mouth twitched, in a slight smile, as she embraced him. "I missed ya too" she paced her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head in a caring way.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked, releasing her from the embrace and sitting down in a large armchair. Aurora sat down on his lap, and once again Donovan slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Bettah than I thought it would" she put her arm around his shoulder. "Spot didn't suspect a thing. Da whole time he was fallin madly in love wit me. Ohh, ya shoulda seen it. I had Spot Conlon wrapped around me little fingah" a cold laugh escaped from her mouth, but in the back of her mind she reminded herself that her little crush on Spot still existed. A scowl crossed over her face that she quickly brushed away. She was here with Donovan now, and that was sure to pass soon. It had to.  
  
"Dat's me goil" Donovan beamed.  
  
"We should tell Fist I'm back."  
  
"Yeah, probably. Finnegan!" Donovan shouted in the direction of the door. The door creaked open some and one of the guards stuck his head in the crack.  
  
"Yeah boss?" he grunted.  
  
"Send woid ta Fist dat Bandit's back. Our side of da deal will be ready as planned. And make shoah dat he's keepin up his side of da bahgain" Finnegan nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ya don trust Fist?" Aurora asked, cozying closer to Donovan.  
  
"Of coise I trust him. I jus wanna make shoah everythin goes jus right, on my end and his" Aurora nodded in understanding, facing Donovan.  
  
"Oh baby" she said with a sigh. "Ya can't imagine how terrible it was. Da warehouse was a wreck, I slept on a sad excuse foah a sleepin pad on da floor. I had to put up with Spot's constant advances and bitchiness. And I couldn't see you'se at all. Dat was da woist part. But all in all, it was hell."  
  
"Well it's ovah now" Donovan rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "Yoah back heah wit me, Fist and Sugah will be ovah soon, and in not too long..." Donovan trailed off, grinning.  
  
"Ya silly boy" Aurora laughed, ruffling his unruly hair. "Although, da thought of it is...mind-blowin..."  
  
"I've been waitin all me life foah it" Donovan admitted, still smiling.  
  
"Well dat's you'se" Aurora chided.  
  
"Ya know what?" Donovan threatened, standing up with Aurora in his arms. Aurora let out a surprised yelp as she was lifted from his lap.  
  
"Let me down!" she shrieked, kicking her legs a little, though it was just in play.  
  
"No way missy. I've gone witout you'se foah da past week and some, and dat's too much foah me" Donovan smiled slyly down at her, to see Aurora smiling up at him. It was a small, barley visible smile, but it was a smile none the less. "Now Fist and Sugah won't be heah foah at least an houah, so until den, yoah mine."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Aurora said, her small grin growing a little, feeling the happiest she had in the past week. Right now, she didn't have to worry about whether or not Spot was around, or if she would have enough money for food. Her little game was over, mask cast aside, charade gone. Now she was back to normal, in the arms of Donovan, right where she belonged, in the apartment she deserved, and about to pull off the greatest thing any street rat could imagine, with the greatest people she could ask for. She kissed Donovan softly on the lips as he carried her into his bedroom, setting her gently down upon his bed.  
  
"Be right back" Donovan said, turning and heading towards the door of the apartment. He opened it and stuck is head out, looking at the remaining guard.  
  
"Yes boss?" he asked.  
  
"No one enters da apartment until I come back out and say dey can" he ordered. "Dat means no one, including you'se. Undahstand?"  
  
"Yes sir" the guard replied. Donovan nodded his head, satisfied, closed the door, bolted it shut, and headed back to the bed room.  
  
"Now..." he asked as he entered the room, grinning. "Wheah weah we?" he said slyly. Aurora only gave him a sultry look and his grin grew. Donovan closed the door behind him, shutting out the rest of the world, just what they needed. 


	6. Chapter Six: War!

**A/N**-DON'T KILL ME!! PLEASE! I know, I'm behind in my writing. I got out of school, expecting to be able to write and then time just evaded me. I actually wrote this chapter in the car on the way home from PA, which was on the way home from the cruise we went on. Did I say cruise? Sure did! This past week I was on a cruise to Canada, fun stuff!! I haven't gotten around to updating my other stories, and I feel so horrible about it but they should be coming around soon. I'm starting up an acting camp tomorrow, and have rehearsals for Singin' in the Rain a good number of nights, but I have most of the afternoons free, so I'll try my best to update. I would love to hear ya'lls input, so get to reviewing!! Snap to it! _**WARNING**_ this chapter includes some vulgar language, just a warning. Not too much, but some. Now that I got that done...  
  
**CHATPER SIX: WAR!  
**  
Spot paced across his room nervously. What had he done to scare Aurora away? What had he said? Why did she listen to him when he told her to leave? It had been five days since Aurora had disappeared and of course he still couldn't get her out of his mind. That morning, he had sent some of his newsies out, searching for her. Finally, he had found someone worth while, and she had disappeared on him. Sure, he was a ladies man, but here was a lady who he couldn't just seduce into liking him, because he liked her too much for that. Perhaps all that luck he had possessed all these years was running dry. A knock on the door interrupted hi thought and he stopped dead in his tracks, hoping it to be one of his newsies, with some good news.  
  
"Come in" he said briskly. The door swung open, and in walked a red-eyed, teary Jazz.  
  
"You'se weah right Spot! It wasn't meant ta be. So theah I was, comin back ta da LH, and I see Race and dis red head, sittin on da steps talkin and laughin. And I asks him who she is and he introduces me ta her as his friend. Not his goil, his friend! Dat was me foist sign. Den, I didn't see him da next day cause he was out wit dis Cheers goil. Dat night, he comes back and tells me dat I'm a wonderful goil, but not foah him!" Jazz broke down into tears. "I can't believe I evah liked dat asshole!" Spot shook his head knowingly, and gave Jazz a comforting hug.  
  
"Don worry about him" he said in a soothing manner. "Theah'll be othahs" Jazz, biting her lip, nodded her head and left the room. Spot laughed to himself, as he closed the door behind her, at how foolish Jazz had been. Then a thought crossed his mind. Perhaps he had been that foolish also. Jumping to conclusions. He half regretted sending newsies out to search for her, but brushed the thought aside. If she didn't want to come back, she wouldn't have to. He wouldn't make her. But Spot couldn't think of any reason why she wouldn't want to come back. He hadn't done anything terribly offensive, had he? No, she probably just needed some time to herself, time to think. That was all it was. She needed time. Spot smacked himself on the head. Who was he kidding? He couldn't wait, he couldn't just let her get away. What would happen to his reputation? With that last thought, Spot pushed open his door and exited the warehouse. If you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself. And Spot had to find Aurora. So who better to ask then Fist?  
  
Spot was soaked in five seconds after he left the warehouse. The sunny weather they had had in the past few days had turned stormy, and it had been raining since the morning. Spot was lucky enough to walk out in the middle of a torrential downpour. Rain, however, couldn't stop him now. He was a newsie on a mission.  
  
"SPOT!" a voice called out faintly through the downpour. He turned his head to see two of his newsies making their way toward him, hands on their hats to prevent them from flying away.  
  
"WHAT?" he called back loudly to be heard over the din of the rain.  
  
"WE HAVE NEWS!" the taller of the two shouted. He blinked his eyes and his head twitched as he said this. The other motioned towards a little diner on the side on the street where they could talk. The three soaking newsies stepped inside, receiving disapproving looks from the few customers dining. They slid into a booth, removed their wet hats, and Spot stared at the boys sitting across from him, waiting, and hoping it was good news.  
  
"Well, we've got good, bad, and woise news" spoke the shorter one. His jet black hair was plastered to his head and his gray eyes flitted about in nervousness.  
  
"Yes Smoke?" Spot prompted.  
  
"Well, da bad news is..." Smoke looked at the other newsie for support, and receiving none, carried on carefully. "Well, Twitch and I inquired some people and we loined dat...Donovan and Fist have joined togethah and dat dey want Brooklyn."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Spot exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Shhhh" the man in the booth behind them hissed.  
  
"What?!?" Spot repeated a bit more quietly.  
  
"Yeah" Twitch verified. "We didn't believe it eithah when we foist hoid it. But den we verified it wit people we trust. Or did until we loined it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Axe and Blade."  
  
"Why would dey know?"  
  
"Cause..." Smoke diverted his eyes to the table top. "Dey'ah membahs of Black Fist. So ah Ice and Plunk. And dey'ah not coming back. Dey weah told ta pick one side or da othah."  
  
"And dey picked Fist's" Spot said softly, though his voice was cold and filled with anger.  
  
"Sorry Spot."  
  
"What's da good news?" Spot asked with a sigh. This changed everything.  
  
"Well, we found Aurora..." Twitch started.  
  
"And..." Spot prompted, feeling a little bit more optimistic. Aurora could help, she knew fist and she knew the way he worked. If she hadn't been with him for seven months, if she hadn't been associating with him for that period of time, perhaps she might not feel so attached to him anymore. Maybe he could persuade her to join his side, to help.  
  
"Well, dis is da woise news."  
  
"I thought dat da bad news was pretty bad."  
  
"It was...but dis makes it woise."  
  
"What?" Spot asked anxiously. Had something happened to Aurora. Was Fist blaming him? Was she alright? Thoughts raced through Spot's mind as he tried to figure out what could be so bad. On the other side of the table, through glances, Smoke and Twitch were trying to decide who would break the news to Spot.  
  
"Ya see..." Smoke started, having been designated the bearer of bad news. "We found Aurora...but she's wit Donovan."  
  
"She's wit Donovan?" Spot repeated. "What has he done ta her? Did he hoit her? Is dat why Fist allied wit him? Ta help Aurora?"  
  
"No Spot" Twitch said slowly. "She's not in trouble. Actually I'm told she's quite happy. Ya see, Aurora's Donovan's goil. Apparently she's been his goil foah a while. She was jus usin you'se ta find out how ta beat you'se, to find out yoah weakness'. She was a spy Spot. She's in on it too."  
  
"FUCK!" Spot exclaimed loudly, banging his hands on the table in rage.  
  
"Excuse me" the man behind him said, getting up out of his booth and standing in front of their table. He tugged the jacket of his brown tweed suit down, his green eyes filled with annoyance, and his brown hair was slicked back. "But my wife and I are trying to enjoy a peaceful lunch and you're disturbing us. We don't appreciate that type of language either young man. So I'll ask you kindly to leave now before I go to the manager to have him deal with it."  
  
"Excuse me" Spot repeated in a mocking manner. "But I'm havin a rough day. Ya see, my language is gonna be da least of yoah worries soon."  
  
"Don't smart mouth me kid" he shot back.  
  
"Don't staht wit me" Spot said fiercely, standing up.  
  
"I think it's time that you and your friends leave."  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Do you treat your parents like that boy?"  
  
"I don have any parents."  
  
"Excuse me" the man said, turning to the large man with short, wavy black hair, a pair of black slacks, and a white short sleeved shirt with an apron over it walking by. "Are you the manager?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am" he replied. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. This boy and his friends are disturbing me and my wife. I've asked him kindly to leave but he's being quite rude, and keeps refusing."  
  
"I'll handle it" the large man turned to Spot, and upon seeing him, his brow creased with anger. "Well, well. If it isn't Spot Conlon."  
  
"Hello theah Rusty" Spot replied with a smirk.  
  
"You bothering my customers?"  
  
"I'm havin a rough day."  
  
"I asked you a question boy!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well maybe you should take you and your friends and get outta my diner."  
  
"It's rainin outside."  
  
"Den get wet" Rusty growled. "Go make a fuss in some other diner, not mine."  
  
"I'm in da middle of a very important discussion heah."  
  
"I said GET OUT!" Rusty barked, grabbing Spot by the collar and dragging him out of the booth. "Do I gotta make you boy?"  
  
"I'm goin!" Spot snapped back. "Jus let go of me shoit" Rust released him, and with a glare, Spot snatched his soggy hat and stormed out of the diner, followed quickly by Twitch and Smoke. The rain had calmed down to a mild downpour, not nearly has heavy as before, but the boys were already wet so it didn't make much of a difference. "Shit!" Spot said, turning and punching the brick wall of the diner with his bare fist. "What'ah we gonna do?" he asked, turning to Twitch and Smoke.  
  
"I dunno" Smoke said and Twitch shrugged.  
  
"Coise ya don't. Dat's why I'm da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies" he shook his head, trying to clear away all the irrelevant thoughts, especially those about Aurora, which were flooding his mind. "Alright. I'm gonna go ta Manhattan, see Jack, and inform him of the situation. I gotta talk ta him, cause we helped him durin da strike, so he's gotta help us now. I need you'se two ta round up all of da Brooklyn newsies. And I mean all of dem. From every cornah of da city. From every lodgin house and weahhouse and weahevah. I need dem all. Bring em to da weahhouse and tell dem what's goin on."  
  
"I don think dey'll take is so well" Smoke said sheepishly.  
  
"Well...make em! You'se two can handle it. I'm countin on you'se. We'ah gonna need every newsie we can get!"  
  
"Isn't it jus Fist's gang and Donovan's gang?" Twitch asked, noticing the hassled and worried look on Spot's face. "Why do we need all da help?"  
  
"Do ya think they'ah stupid? Dey know we won't go easily. They'ah gonna get all da help dey can get. And so will we. So ya get everyone and ya tell em. Make shoah ya tell em dat I said no one can talk wit Blade, Axe, Ice, or Plunk. Shit, I wish I had let Aurora tell me which newsies weah membah's of Black Fist. Nah, she probably woulda lied ta me. I can't believe I evah trusted dat bitch! Alright, be caeahful wit what you'se say. Dey've probably got spies all ovah. We've already let dem get inta ouah ranks once, we can't let it happen again" Spot turned to leave, and turned back around. "Oh, make shoah ya call of da search foah Aurora. She's da most dangerous of dem all. No on can talk ta her if dey see her. Anyone who does...we'll have ta do somethin wit, I can't think of anythin right now. Oh shit" Spot punched the wall again. "I gotta go see Jack. I'll be back tanight, probably wit Manhattan. No one is ta leave da weahhouse aftah ya gathah dem all. NO ONE, undahstand?" Twitch and Smoke nodded their heads. "Ok. I'm goin. Get ta woik, move as fast as ya can. Get help from da boys back at da weahhouse if ya need it. Don be too obvious, we don want dem knowing what we'ah doin. Go now, dis is urgent!" Pulling his hat onto his wet hair, an incredibly stressed Spot disappeared into the rain, and after spit shaking for good luck, Twitch and Smoke ran off in opposite directions on their own missions. This was, after all they realized, war. 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Little Help

**A/N-**SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this, or really any of my stories. Things have been a little hectic lately. But the marching band season is finally over, as is first quarter. YAY! I was actually supposed to be in New York right now, cause my dad and I were going to go see Wicked(we had the tickets and everything), but then my dad injured his back and couldn't sit for the long car ride(about five hours), so we didn't get to go. And that made me really angry. So I'm gonna express my anger by writing. I also have carpal tunnel now(and it sucks a lot), so don't expect too many updates cause I can't write(like physically cannot write using paper and pencil), and typing is a tid bit difficult to do. But I can type better than I can write so I'm not sure how this chapter is going to turn out. Hope for the best!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A LITTLE HELP**

Spot made his way to Manhattan through the ever-falling rain. The rain though, at the current moment, was the least of his worries. _How could she? _He mused to himself. _Who am I kidding? Who was I to control what she did? She was playing me all along; I was just her pawn, her toy. I fell for my own trick!_ Mentally, Spot kicked himself in the head, hoping to be kicked back into reality. Too long now had his mind been set on Aurora, it was time to turn it in another direction. This was a time for action, not mourning and remorse. The Brooklyn Bridge loomed into Spot's view through the haze, a sigh escaping from his lips. How would Jack react to the news? They were good friends, of course, but a war like this...things would get hot fast. It wasn't just an ordinary borough war. Those wars had rules, expectations. This was a gang war to the highest extent. Who knew which gangs Fist and Donovan would call to their aid. The Crypts? The Dead Rabbits? The Plug Uglies? The Monk Eastman Gang? Even the Five Points Gang was a possibility.

The rain had lightened up as Spot approached the lodging house. With just a second of hesitation, he pushed the door open forcefully, surprising the newsies sitting inside.

"Wheah's Jack?" he demanded gruffly.

"'EY! SPOT!!" Racetrack exclaimed from his game of poker. "Ya up foah a round?"

"Not today Race. I needs ta see Jack."

"He's upstaihs, probably on da roof or somethin."

"Thanks" Spot stepped over the little boys playing marbles on the floor and thundered up the stairs to the boys bunkroom.

"Well, well. If it isn't Spot Conlon. What brings you'se to ouah lovely home?" Spot turned to see Blink lying on a top bunk, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Ya don't want ta know Kid. Is Jack on da roof?"

"Shoah is. Ya might not want ta bothah him though. He's wit Scorch."

"My barging in on him will be da least of his worries in a moment Kid."

"Woah, big happenins in Brooklyn?" Spot only nodded at this remark, before climbing through the window, gaining access to the fire escape. From his position he could hear the faint sounds of talking coming from the roof. Deeming it safe to climb, Spot made his way to the roof, finding Jack holding Scorch tightly to him, playing with her hair and saying something softly in her ear. Spot cleared his throat, receiving annoyed looks from the couple.

"I gotta talk ta ya Jack" Spot demanded.

"Now?" he asked, the annoyed look still in his eyes.

"Now."

"Sorry babe" Jack said apologetically to Scorch.

"You'se said we'se was gonna have some private time togethah" she spit out, jumping up. "Yoah jus lyin ta me, like ya always do!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Don even staht wit me Jack Kelly" Scorch stormed towards the fire escaping, calling Spot an "insensitive bastard" as she passed.

"Dis bettah be important Spot" Jack said angrily, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"Fist and Donovan want Brooklyn" Spot replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!?" Jack exclaimed, the unlit cigarette falling from his mouth to the wet roof. "Yoah jokin."

"I wish" Spot sat down on the edge of the roof, Jack joining him. "I just found out taday."

"What'ah ya gonna do?" Jack asked, getting another cigarette.

"I dunno" Spot stared down at the alley bellow them. "We need yoah help."

"I can't ask da boys ta do dat. Dat's like committin yoah own murdah."

"We helped you'se durin da strike."

"But dat wasn't as intense as a gang war. Who knows who dey'll call ta help dem."

"Ya think yoah da only ones I'm asking ta help us?" Spot shook his head. "We'ah gonna have to call a truce between all da boroughs. We need all da help we can get."

"What makes ya think da othah boroughs will help you'se?"

"Do you'se think dey'll want ta see one of da borough's fall inta da hands of a gang? I know I wouldn't."

"Well..." Jack lit the cigarette, taking a long drag. "Dammit Spot, yoah in a tough spot."

"Ya think I haven't noticed dat by now?"

"Who ah ya callin ta help you'se?"

"Everyone who will" Spot took the cigarette from Jack's hand, taking a long drag himself. "We already gathahed Brooklyn all togethah in da main weahhouse. I came ta you'se right aftah I hoid. We'ah gonna get all da othah's dat we can."

"Ah you'se worried about any boroughs joinin wit Fist and Donovan?"

"Only one..."

"Five Points?" Jack asked tentatively. Spot nodded, handing the cigarette back to Jack.

"So...ah ya gonna help us or not?"

"I dunno Spot...it's a dangerous situation."

"People ah gonna get hoit, but we needs you'se. I'm countin on you'se ta help. If you'se guys help, da othahs won't hesitate ta join."

"I gotta talk ta da boys" Jack blew a puff of smoke from his mouth. By now, the rain had stopped, and a little bit of sun was peaking from behind the clouds.

"I ain't gonna beg ya Jack. Think it ovah" with that, Spot stood up and made his way towards the fire escape.

"Wait, Spot!" Jack called, himself getting up and rushing over to Spot. "We'ah in."

"I knew I could trust ya Jacky-boy" Spot said with a small smile. He spit in his hand, offering it to Jack, who did likewise. After a strong handshake, the two leaders made their way down to the bunkroom.

"Heya guys" Kid Blink said upon their entering. "Everythin alright?"

"No Blink. Call everyone upstaihs. I got an announcement ta make." The one-eyed newsie took one look at Jack's face, surprised to see such a fierce look, and jumped down from his bunk, rushing to the stairs.

"Everyone get yoah bony ass's upstaihs NOW!" he hollered. This was followed by the thundering sound of twenty or so newsies rushing upstairs.

"What's amattah?" "What's da rush?" "Everythin ok Jack?" and other comments of the genre ensued when the boys got a look at the faces of Spot and Jack.

"SHUT UP!" Spot bellowed, silence instantly sweeping over the bunkroom. "We'se got a little problem ovah in Brooklyn, and Jack has been so kind as to assure me dat you'se guys will be moah dan willin ta help us out."

"Coise we ah Spot!" Racetrack piped up, cigar dangling from his mouth. "What's da problem?"

"The gangs of Black Fist and the Whyos have joined togetha wit da intent of prying Brooklyn from me cold dead hands."

"WHAT?!?!" Mush exclaimed from the back of the bunkroom. "Dey can't do dat!"

"Dey already did Mush" Jack said calmly. "Jus as Spot helped us durin da strike, we'ah gonna help Spot now, when he needs us."

"But dat's two gangs!" Snitch shouted angrily. "Ya can't expect two borough's ta take on two gangs!"

"No, ya can't" Spot replied. "And it's not jus two gangs. Fist and Donovan will most likely recruit everyone dey can to help dem. Which is why we'ah gonna do da same."

"Dis is insane" Skittery muttered from the lower bunk he was lounging in.

"Guys, I know dis sounds stupid. But my loyalties lie wit Spot. If anyone of you'se disagree wit my decision, feel free ta leave. Now." The boys crowding the bunkroom looked around, seeing if anyone had the guts to walk.

"Good" Jack said, pleased to see everyone remained. "What now?" he asked, turning to Spot.

"I need you'se guys ta go ta the Brooklyn weahhouse, MY weahhouse" Spot ordered, authority present in his voice. "Twitch and Smoke ah in chahge, listen ta what dey say. Don talk ta anyone ya see on da way theah, we don know who's in, and who's out."

"And what ah we, horse shit?" the gaze of the room shifted over to the doorway, where Scorch stood, along with ten other girls.

"You'se guys stay heah" Jack ordered. "We don want you'se gettin hoit."

"Cause we'ah too fragile, right Jack" Scorch shot back angrily.

"No" Spot interjected. "We need you'se goils. Go ta da weahhouse too. Talk ta Riot or Luna. Dey'll tell ya what ta do."

"Thanks Spot" Scorch spat, glaring at Jack.

"Alright. I need you'se guys ta head ovah theah now" the silence of the bunkroom suddenly became filled with noise, as the boys, and girls, discussed what had just happened.

"Wait" Spot said, grabbing Jack's arm before he walked away. "I need yoah help foah one moah thing..."


	8. Chapter Eight: A Meeting of Minds

**A/N-**I'm back! Actually, I should be studying for an AP Bio test right now(blech), but who would study when they could be updating? It's really not a hard decision. I haven't got much to say so I'll get right to…

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A MEETING OF MINDS**

An hour or so later, Aurora fond herself on the couch in the living room, with Donovan sitting at her side and Sugar and Fist in the chairs across from her. She had to admit, it felt great to be home at last. Aurora took a drag off the cigarette she held between her fingers before continuing her story.

"And I stahted cryin!" she shook her head with a small smile, the others in hysterics at her recap of her time spent with Spot. "Spot gets all worried, and I staht babblin about how I was hoit and confused and this whole time da idiot is buyin it!" Donovan let out a hearty laugh before taking the cigarette from Aurora.

"Well, he'll be cryin next" Fist interjected, smiling. "I can't believe that Brooklyn is almost in my hands. I can almost feel it. Spot'll nevah know what hit him."

"I'm shoah he already knows of ouah plan" Sugar said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Da thing is though, what is he doin about it? Spot's not da kinda guy ta sit back and let dis stuff happen ta him. He's gonna go foah help."

"I already told ya Sugah" Donovan replied with an eye roll. "I've completed my end of the bahgain. Da Crypts, Plug Uglies, and Dead Rabbits are all willin ta help us. Brady's in a meetin wit da leadah of da Monk Eastman Gang now. It doesn't mattah who Spot get's ta help, he'll get newsies. What ah a bunch of newsies voise experienced street gangs? Nothin, dat's what."

"How about da Five Points Gang…?"

"Dat all depends…"

"On what?" Fist asked fiercely. "I thought ya said that you'se completed yoah end of da deal. Have ya even talked wit dem?"

"Of coise I have" Donovan shot back in defense. "It depends on wheah they believe theah strongest ties ah. Wit theah blood, or wit da ones they woik wit."

"Ah we talkin about newsies or a gang heah?"

"Ya get one, ya get da othah. You'se know dats how da Five Points woiks."

"Why won't dey split?" Aurora asked, cutting into the conversation. After being out of the loop for sometime, she felt a little hesitant to add her input to their planning. But why shouldn't she? She was, after all, one of the key parts to this plan. Without her they wouldn't have half the information they already had.

"Cause they'ah practically one in da same. Many of da newsies dat do have parents, these parents are membahs of da gang. What parent would fight against theah kid?"

"I could think of plenty" she said snidely.

"Well da Irish ah different then da Italians" Donovan shot back, receiving a glare from Aurora.

"Moving on…" Fist cut in, sensing tension between the two. Aurora turned away from Donovan, trying to clear her head. Was it right, what she was doing? She practically had Brooklyn in her hands, and she gave it up to risk everything just to have it again. And what about that relationship she had with Spot? Sure, most of the stuff she had told him was lies, but when she told him it was great to be cared for the way he cared for her, she was telling the truth. Even though Donovan "cared", it wasn't the same. Their relationship was getting more and more complicated, and more and more shaky as the days went by depending on her mood, and depending on his. _Calm down,_ Aurora thought, her gaze directed outside the window. From the sixth story apartment, she could see a fair amount of Brooklyn, the sun setting just outside the window and the last of the suns rays reflecting off the wet pavement. _Your loyalties lie here, with Fist, with Sugar, with Donovan. You only stayed with Spot for what? A week and a half? Not even that long. Why get all confused about who you care about? This is your family here, THESE people care about you. Who cares if you hurt Spot? He breaks hearts all the time. It's about time he experienced the feeling. And it's about time that he gives up Brooklyn. _A sigh escaped her mouth as she turned her head back towards Donovan.

"Yoah right" she said, almost reluctantly, trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. _Why are you letting this consume you? You're Aurora "Bandit" Capone. Since when have immoral decisions bothered you?_ "Yoah right" she repeated, this time firmly convincing herself. "So all we'se gots ta do is convince da Five Points Gang dat dey want ta join us?"

"Not really" Donovan replied, looking Aurora in the eyes. She had changed since she spent time with Spot. Something about her was different. And it didn't take knowing her, **dating** her for three years to see it. "It doesn't depend completely on dem. Shoah, if dey helped us theah'd be no challenge. But we've got enough people helpin us dat even if dey don't join, theah's no question of who Brooklyn'll go ta."

"What if dey joins Spot? Have ya thought of dat?" Fist shot at him.

"Of coise I've thought about dat. Whadda ya think I am, stupid?" Donovan glared over at Fist, insulted at his lack of confidence in him. "If dey join Spot den we'll jus have ta try a lil hardah. But I don think dat's gonna happen. Ain't da Five Points and Brooklyn always gettin inta fights?"

"Shoah dey ah" Sugar replied nonchalantly. "But dat don't change da fact that we'ah about ta take ovah an entire borough. Not ta mention da fact dat it's Brooklyn. Though newsies'll fight newsies, dey knows wheah theah loyalties lie. When it comes ta a fight dat doesn't put borough against borough, dey form alliances. I wouldn't put it past da Five Points newsies ta want ta join wit Spot."

"We'll jus have ta see what happens" Donovan waved her aside, not liking to take advice or information from a girl. "So Bandit…when do ya say da best time ta strike is?" It took a few seconds for Aurora to register that she was being addressed. Shutting her eyes tightly, trying to push away the thoughts that were crowding her head that didn't have to do with the upcoming fight. They didn't even have to do with Donovan. No, she had been lost in the memories of Spot, him standing up for her, when he dropped down on one knee, how he always tried to impress her…

"You completely heah Bandit?" Fist added, confusion written upon his face. Never in the five years that he'd known her had he seen her this…well this consumed.

"I'm tiahed" she lied, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. "What'd ya say?"

"When should we strike?" Donovan asked again, this time firmly. What was going on with her?

"I say dat we don't strike all at once. Take 'em down, newsie by newsie, borough by borough until it's just da Brooklyn dock newsies. They'ah tough, but we can take 'em."

"I don wanna do dis whole stealth strategy thing. I wanna hit him soon, and I wanna hit him hahd" Donovan replied roughly.

"Fine. Den don't pay any attention ta what I say!" Aurora shot back, the level of her voice rising.

"Fine. I WON'T!" Donovan shouted back at her. Aurora's stormy eyes grew cold with this remark and she sat there for a few seconds biting the inside of her lip, contemplating whether or not to strike back. Decision made, wordlessly Aurora stood up and stormed out of the sitting room, much to the surprise of the occupants. Her loud footsteps were heard down the hall, followed by the slam of a door.

"Good job" Fist spat angrily.

"Ah we heah ta talk business or ah ya gonna get all up on me foah dat?" Donovan replied stoically. He hadn't meant to yell, but she was acting so strange, so different. The Aurora HE knew would have been all for a full throttle strike. The Aurora he knew wanted Brooklyn even more than he did. This wasn't the Aurora he knew. Movement caught Donovan's eye and looked up to see Sugar rising from her spot.

"I'm going ta go talk ta her" she said softly, leaving the room.

"So Fist" Donovan asked, watching Fist's eyes follow Sugar as she left the room. "Ah we gonna get down ta business or ah ya gonna let yoah emotions get in da way?" Fist let out an exasperated sigh and turned back, facing Donovan.

"Alright. We gotta strike soon…" he prompted. A smirk crossed over Donovan's lips, which was soon copied by Fist. After all, they were about to become the kings of Brooklyn. Why should they let a couple of angry girls stand in their way?


	9. Chapter Nine: Loyalty Lies in Lies

**A/N-**welp, I'm here, and I'm updating. I've been really busy lately, and it's been hard for me to update, for my carpal tunnel is getting worse, not better. Also, I'm in the process of searching for/buying a car, so that's taking up a good amount of my time. **WARNING:** This chapter contains some cursing, so this is just an advance warning. I try not to put so much in, but I decided that with the direction this story is going in right now, it's understandable that some people are strung out and cursing. And some characters being used in this chapter are the kind of people that curse. Now…

**CHAPTER NINE: LOYALTY LIES IN LIES**

Jack was a bit reluctant to accompany Spot on his next mission, but he knew that his loyalty lay with Spot, and was more than willing to help a friend in trouble. It was turning out to be an interesting day, first a deceleration of war, and now this, which could either be their break or downfall in the battle. Jack looked at Spot, whose face was impassive, just a block of stone with no visible emotion. But by looking at Spot's hand, and the fact that he was spinning his cane around incessantly, Jack could tell he was anxious, nervous, and maybe even a little scared.

"Ya shoah dis'll woik?" Jack asked, jogging to catch up with Spot, who was walking quickly in front of him.

"If it doesn't, we'ah fucked" Spot said tersely. Jack only nodded, sensing Spot was in no mood for chitchat. The two leaders entered the into the Five Points area, a shiver running down Jack's spine. He wasn't looking forward to this encounter. The stories he had heard about this borough were frightening enough.

"Hey Conlon. Bout time ya got heah. Things ah goin down da shittah wit dis whole Fist and Donovan thing" a voice spoke out from the shadows of an alley. Out stepped a grimy looking boy, not older than 15. A ratty hat adorned his head, with pieces of dirty, unruly brown hair sticking out from underneath it. Across his face was a thick red scar, running from the middle of his left eyebrow to the middle of his cheek, crossing through his left eye. He turned towards Jack; his head tilted a little in a hostile manner, staring at him, his right green eye boring into Jacks skull, his left eye opaque and glazed over. Another shiver ran down Jack's spine and the kid blinked, turning back toward Spot.

"Nice ta see you'se too Howlah" Spot replied, spitting into his hand and shaking Howler's.

"We've been waitin foah ya" the boy continued, ignoring Jack. "Hell isn't gonna announce sides til tonight. If you'se hadn't came…" Howler trailed off, before letting out a chilling laugh. "Dat don mattah now though. Follow me" Howler said with a jerk of his head in the direction of a worn down looking building, it's past function unknown now. Spot followed Howler without hesitation, but Jack took a little time deciding whether or not it was safe. A menacing look shot from Spot back towards him made up Jack's mind and he hurried to catch up.

The door of the building hung on one hinge, and the only light of the main hall came from two flickering candles and a dim oil lamp, with cracked glass. Howler led them down the hallway, past other boys in the same type of clothing as Howler, torn shirts, patched pants, and stains that ranged from dirt, to ink, to blood. The condition of the Five Points newsies alarmed Jack, he didn't make his way down here that often, for a reason. He'd heard rumors that they were tough, hard, and dirty, but Brooklyn was too. Comparing the two boroughs now though, Brooklyn looked like they were the children of aristocrats. There were rooms off the hall, few of them having actual doors. After peering in the first open door, and seeing what looked like a 14 year old boy having sex with an overly made up whore, Jack decided to keep his eyes straight ahead of him. An odd smell rose to his nose, a smell similar to that of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoke, but different. Jack took a quick glance down to see two newsies passing a pipe back and forth, which led Jack to the conclusion that they were smoking hashish, a relatively new concept to Jack. Howler stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall, which had plenty of wooden splinters coming off of it, and a large number of scratch markers.

"And I don't evah want ta heah from you'se again, ya undahstand you'se bastahd?" a female voice screamed from behind the door. "We'ah through! And if I see you'se one moah time, yoah gonna regret it. Yoah gonna regret everythin you'se evah said, ya son of a bitch!" the door then slammed open and out stormed an angry girl, almost 17, her red hair falling to her shoulders in choppy layers, and her green eyes filled with rage. She pushed past the three boys, and stomped down the hall, newsies scattering to clear the way for her. Upon reaching the front door, she gave it a large kick and left. The door shuddered from the blow, and after a bit of swinging, it collapsed from it's remaining hinge. A boy stopped in the doorway of the door Jack, Spot, and Howler stood in front of, looking very enraged, but fear lingered in his eyes.

"Dat is one crazy bitch" he said, combing a hand through his short black hair. Without another word, he walked down the hall, and stepped over the door, out into the outside. Jack turned to Howler incredulously, and Howler simply laughed in reply.

"Hell'll be back. Don worry" he replied, laughter in his voice. Spot nodded at his reply, but Jack was hesitant to believe him. After that display, he didn't know just what to expect now. He was starting to regret agreeing to accompany Spot.

"Relax Jack" Spot hissed into his ear, sensing Jack's tension. "Dis'll woik. It has to." Jack only nodded, trying to believe is friend, but finding it hard to. A few awkward minutes passed before, much to Jack's surprise, the girl who had stormed out earlier walked back in, a bottle wrapped in a paper back in one hand. It was at this moment that Jack was able to see her nails, which seemed more like claws. They were long, though not too long, but it wasn't the length that got to him. Her nails were filed to a sharp point, like five knives on the end of her fingers. She started to head straight toward them, presumably to re-enter the room, when her eyes locked upon Spot, and her face brightened a little.

"Dammit" she muttered, her lips turning up in a small smile. "I didn't see ya Spot. Ya shoulda stopped me. But now I sees ya, and I can guess why youah heah" the mirth in her voice had turned into a serious tone, and the smile disappeared. "Please…" she gestured to the room, door still open "…step inta me office." She turned to enter the room, before turning around, throwing a glance at Howler. "No one entahs. Undahstand?"

"Shoah thing Hell" Howler replied. "Enjoy yoahselfs." Spot nodded, and began to follow Hell into the room.

"C'mon Jack" he threw over his shoulder. "I need ya wit me." Reluctantly Jack followed Spot and Hell into the room, and was pleasantly surprised by the furnishings. To be completely honest, Jack half expected the room to be torn apart like the rest of the building, with perhaps only a thin mattress to sleep on. But this room was well furnished, with a mahogany bed, a small bedside table, a dresser, and a round wooden table, the top consisting of some scratch marks, surrounded by three matching chairs. Jack wondered if there was a fourth chair, and his eyes soon landed on the remains of the last chair, which appeared to have been thrown against the wall in rage.

"I was a bit worried ya wouldn't be comin Spot" Hell said, closing the door behind Jack. It was at this moment that she finally noticed Jack, and a look of suspicion crossed her face. "Who ah you'se?" she demanded fiercely.

"C'mon Hell, doncha recognize him? Dis is Jack Kelly, leadah of da Manhattan Newsies" Spot replied for his friend, who appeared a little shell shocked.

"Of coise" Hell laughed. "Fohgive me mannahs. I'm Hell Cat, leadah of da Five Points Newsies. But I guess you'se knew dat by now" she spit on her hand and offered it to Jack, who seemed a little wary of the claws. Deciding that it was in his best interest, Jack spit in his hand, and gave Hell's a firm shake.

"Honah ta meet you'se" he said as sincerely as he could. "Ya weahn't leadah durin da strike, weah ya?"

"Nah" Hell said lightly. "Though, I will admit dat da strike is da reason I'm leadah. It was da strike dat made us realize what a shitty leadah Gouge really was. I lead da uprising, I took da powah."

"What happened ta Gouge?" Jack asked, showing a little concern for the former leader. He had to admit, though, that Gouge hadn't exactly been that supportive during the strike, and seemed to back away from a lot of chances that they had.

"He left. Foah a long time. I don think he'll be comin back no time soon" Hell laughed again. "But yoah not heah ta talk about Gouge, ah ya? I think we'se got moah impoahtant issues ta deal wit." Hell pulled out a chair from the table and sat. "Please, have a seat." Spot and Jack both sat down, Jack looking intently at Hell, and Spot focusing on a spot on the wall.

"Well" Spot began, keeping his gaze on the spot. "I guess we ah heah ta get ya ta help us. Dat is, if ya haven't already pledged yoah alliance ta Donovan" this last word Spot spit out with much disdain in his voice.

"I hate dat bastahd" Hell said sharply. "I know, everyone thinks dat jus because I'm Irish, and he's Irish, dat I'm gonna help him. But dat's not how it woiks all da time. Shoah, theah's loyalty in background. But me? I find dat loyalty lies wit da people who share sometin in common. Such as da same lowly, doity job. Us newsies. We'ah da same, even if we don look da same. I don caeah if da gang decides ta join wit Donovan. I don caeah if ouah parents decide ta toin against us. Da newsies united once befoah ta help each othah, when help was needed. Now, newsies ah callin out foah help again, and we'ah gonna help, wit or witout da Five Points Gang. I know weah my loyalty lies" Hell turned her fierce green eyes on Spot, who met her gaze with one just as fierce, but with relief as well.

"I'm glad ya feel dat way Hell" Spot said. "But, can we, jus da newsies, beat Fist, Donovan, and whoevah else dat they call ta help dem?"

"Honestly, I don think so" Hell admitted pointedly. "Which is wheah we come in. I know Donovan, I know da way he fights. So I know da way we can beat him. We jus need a lil moah help."

"From who though?" Jack said, offering his first opinion on the matter. "I mean, obviously Donovan's gonna recruit all da gangs. Weah can we, a bunch of newsies, find people who ahn't newsies in New Yoik?"

"Who said we'ah gettin help from people in New Yoik?" Hell replied slyly with a smirk across her face. "I jus happen ta know some gang leadahs in Philadelphia who broke away from Donovan a few yeahs ago and would love ta see him fall, and would love it even moah to help in his downfall. They'll help. Wit dem, we'se can beat him."

"Ya shoah?" Spot asked, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Of coise I'm shoah" Hell rolled her eyes. "Look around ya Spot. Look at my borough. Do ya think jus anyone could take ovah dis place? And ta add ta dat, I'm a goil. And no one has challenged me. No one will. It's cause I know what I'm doin. I got dis undah control. I'll send a few of me boys ta Philadelphia. It will take three days, max. I hate Donovan. I would like nothin bettah den ta see him fail. And nothin will stand in my way of makin dat happen. Da Five Points Newsies ah wit you'se Spot. We'ah wit you'se til da end" Hell spit in her hand, and stuck it out to Spot. He looked down at her hand, taking a long drag on his cigarette. Thirty seconds passed, Hell giving him a questioning look as he continued to puff away on his cigarette. Then, his infamous smirk crept up on his face and, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he spit in his hand, then proceeded to shake Hell's.

"What da hell Hell" he said with laughter in his voice. "I got nothin ta loose but all me pride and Brooklyn. I feel like gamblin tonight."

"Good" Hell said, standing up. "Cause da Bronx is comin ovah foah Pokah. I hope you'll stay around."

"I'll stay" Spot replied, turning to look at Jack.

"I should get ta da weahhouse" Jack said, with a small shrug. "Someone wit a brain needs ta be theah. You stay."

"Yoah a good man Cowboy" Spot said with a laugh, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks foah doin this wit me."

"Spot, I think we'll be doin a lot moah strangah things togethah" Jack said with a laugh, that was soon echoed by Spot.

"Boys" Hell said to herself softly with a smile. "Dey nevah change…"


End file.
